libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Dromite
Small and insectoid in appearance, dromites stand out in most crowds of humanoids. Their antennae, faceted eyes, carapace, and small stature make them visibly different from most. Hailing from a hivemind-like history, dromites have come to love and appreciate individuality while still continuing to live in a hive and collective environment. This individuality, together with a strong liberal view on life, means that while different, dromites rarely have a problem making friends or finding a place to live or work. Physical Description: Around the height of gnomes and halflings, dromites stand between 3 and 4 feet tall, but tend to be sturdier in nature. Dromites have a natural resistance towards the energy of their caste granted by the chitin that covers parts of their body. The caste of a dromite is easily recognized by the coloration of the carapace: red for Fire Caste, pale blue for Ice Caste, white for Voice Caste, and green for Glimmer Caste. The skin of the dromite not covered by chitin ranges from a pale white to a dark tan. Dromites have faceted eyes which often shine with a psionic energy, and large antennae that constantly quiver. Their small mouths are devoid of external mandibles, but when eating, small internal mandibles are used to help eat. Dromites have three fingers and a thumb, each covered in a pointed carapace, with the same for their four toes. This gives the dromites a look very different from other humanoids. Dromites are asexual, being neither female nor male, except in the case of the Hive Queen and Hive Consorts. In this situation, rituals are performed that grant gender and reproductive capabilities. Society: Most dromites organize themselves into hive cities – giant towers that are as much subterranean as they are exposed above ground. Here they embrace their caste as well as their individuality, striving to find their path in life. For some, this means striving to become a Hive Queen or Consort, the elected leaders of a hive, while for others it means learning a craft or toiling in a mine to make ends meet. While externally very idealistic, a society with very few laws and defining aspects also tends to become chaotic and disorganized. Most hive cities tend to walk the line between individual freedoms and communal responsibility. while there are a few zealots amongst the dromites who dream of a better time, when they were all united as one mind. Relations: The dromites get along splendidly with halflings and gnomesmost of all, and the jovial ways of both xephs and half-elves tends to put dromites at ease. The cold, distant, ways of ophiduans and maenads make the dromites curious, wishing to prod and experiment with them, to find out the reasons for their demeanors. Most other races are viewed by their individual means, but most dromites find the dwarves to be dull, boring and when drunk – gruff and coarse. Alignment and Religion: Most dromites are religiously indiscriminate, finding grace and faith in a number of gods, sometimes part of the same pantheon, sometimes creating their own mixes of gods and faiths. Dromites tend toward no particular alignment, not even neutral. The best and the worst are found among them. A Note on Names: Dromites have no gender, and thus their names are not divided between male and female. Generally, a dromite has a personal name, a caste name, and a homestead name – typically a hive city. Personal Names: Niks, Rask, Sask, Neksak, Leksa, Heneks, Seleks, Seksa, Aksa, Olak, Leik, Svek, Hakkor. Caste Names: Fire, Glimmer, Ice, Shatter, Thunder, Flash, Lightning, Sunspark, Icespear, Stormstrike. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Charisma, +2 Dexterity, –2 Strength: Dromites are self-willed go-getters and naturally agile, but are weaker due to their small size. * Size: Dromites are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Type: Dromites are of the humanoid (insectoid) subtype. * Speed: Dromites have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Dromites begin play speaking Common. Dromites with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Gnome, Goblin, and Terran. * Chitin: Dromites receive a +1 natural armor bonus and one of the following kinds of energy resistance of their choice at creation: cold 5, electricity 5, fire 5, or sonic 5. This choice is permanent and stacks with any future energy resistance gained through other effects. * Naturally Psionic: Dromites gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If a dromite takes levels in a psionic class, he instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. * Dromite Psionics: Dromites gain the following psi-like ability: 1/day—''energy ray''. A dromite always deals the kind of energy damage that its chitin has resistance to (for example, a dromite who has resistance to cold 5 deals cold damage with its energy ray). The manifester level for this effect is equal to 1/2 the dromite’s level (minimum 1st). * Scent (Ex): This special quality allows a dromite to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Dromites with the scent ability can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. Dromites can detect opponents within 30 feet by sense of smell. If the opponent is upwind, the range increases to 60 feet; if downwind, it drops to 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at triple normal range. When a dromite detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed—only its presence somewhere within range. The dromite can take a move action to note the direction of the scent. When the dromite is within 5 feet of the source, it pinpoints the source’s location. A dromite with the scent ability can follow tracks by smell, making a Wisdom (or Survival) check to find or follow a track. The typical DC for a fresh trail is 10 (no matter what kind of surface holds the scent). This DC increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarry’s odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the DC increases by 2. The ability otherwise follows the rules for the Survival skill. Dromites tracking by scent ignore the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. * Compound Eyes: Dromites receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Psionic Aptitude: When a dromite takes a level in a favored class, it can choose to gain an additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial traits replace existing dromite racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. Atavistic Link (Su): Some dromites still have traces of their ancestral hive-mind link, making them more receptive to telepathic communication. Although a dromite with this trait cannot directly initiate telepathic contact via this trait (it still may normally via any other telepathic powers or abilities), it is easier for another to telepathically communicate with the dromite. Any use of a mind-affecting power by someone else which targets only the dromite costs 1 power point less for the manifester (to a minimum of 0). This reduction in cost applies even to hostile mind-affecting powers targeting the dromite. The dromite may also be added to a Collective without counting against the Collective’s membership limit. This trait replaces the Dromite Psionics trait. Crafter: Natural excavators, some dromites excel at turning the raw materials they remove from the earth into finished goods. Dromites with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus on any one Craft skill. This bonus improves to +4 if the dromite has at least 10 ranks in the Craft skill. This trait replaces the Dromite Psionics trait. Excavator: As a caste-based society, some dromites are bred to remove the rubble and debris as tunnels are dug. Dromites with this trait treat their Strength as 4 higher for the purposes of carrying capacity and gain the Slow and Steady speed (as the dwarf racial ability). This trait replaces the Dromite Psionics trait. Gendered: Some dromites have a gender, allowing them to become a Hive Queen or Consort. Dromites with this racial trait gain a +3 bonus to Diplomacy checks on dromites. This trait replaces the Dromite Psionics trait. Hive Mind: Dromite hive living can result in a mental link among the members. A dromite with this trait gains mindlink as a psi-like ability usable at will. This trait replaces the Dromite Psionics and Scent traits. Hive Soldier: There are many predators within the bowels of the earth. A dromite with this trait has chitin with sharpened edges instead of being hardened, granting two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks that deal 1d3 points points of slashing damage. This trait replaces the Chitin trait. Favored Class Options Instead of receiving an additional skill rank or hit point whenever they gain a level in a favored class, dromites have the option of choosing from a number of other bonuses, depending upon their favored classes. The following options are available to all dromites who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the listed favored class reward. * Aegis: Add +1/4 to the dromite’s armor bonus from his astral suit. * Cryptic: Add +1/2 to Disable Device checks the cryptic makes against traps. * Highlord: '''Add 1/2 to the maximum number of creatures allowed in the highlord’s collective. * '''Psion: Add +1 to the dromite’s energy resistance from its chitin racial ability to a maximum +10, after which the dromite may choose a different energy type to gain the +1 energy resistance. * Tactician : Add +1/2 to the maximum number of creatures allowed in the tactician’s collective. * Vitalist: Add +1/2 to the maximum number of creatures allowed in the vitalist’s collective * Wilder: Add +1/3 to the wilder’s saving throws against effects with a type matching the wilder’s energy resistance gained from the chitin racial trait. * Voyager: The voyager gains a +2 bonus to her speed each time she passes through the space of an ally. This bonus is cumulative up to a maximum of twice her voyager level, and lasts for 1 round. This option has no effect unless the voyager gains enough speed to reach increments of 5; this effect at +4 feet is effectively the same as the effect at +0 feet.